Swimming
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spent a day at the pool together when they were kids. Blaine finally remembers while he's kissing Kurt's chest. Cute little Klaine drabble I found in a notebook that I apparently never posted.


AN: So I was looking through my notebook from Germany that has little stories and oneshots in it and I came across this. I don't remember it at all, but I read it and it was really cute and adorable so I decided to type it up. Turns out it was already on my computer, so glad I looked for it before typing it again. It's not that long, and I have no idea where this idea came from or anything anymore. But it's a cute adorable Klaine drabble so there's really not much to complain about. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was while they were making out. Blaine didn't know why he realized it this time and not any other. His hand was slowly trailing across Kurt's stomach and the skin felt familiar. Not in the way that it was Kurt and Blaine had felt Kurt's skin like this before, but familiar from a long time ago. Blaine stopped kissing for a moment, but Kurt pulled him back into the kiss, making Blaine forget the memory.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt and Blaine nodded sitting back and quickly pulling it off. He kept still as Kurt looked and then gently leaned forward to lift up the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt raised his arms and Blaine pulled his shirt off. Kurt fidgeted a bit as Blaine looked at him.

Slowly Blaine reached out a hand and trailed it down Kurt's chest. He passed over his left side and paused. There was a small beauty mark, shaped like a star. Blaine pressed his thumb there and sucked in a breath. The memory came back fully and Blaine froze.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Is something wrong?"

Blaine didn't respond or move. Kurt slowly sat up and backed away, covering himself with his arms. "I know I'm too pale and thin, if you don't want to do anything more we don't have to. Just don't leave me please." Kurt pleaded closing his eyes.

Blaine shook his head and looked at him. "What? Kurt no, you're beautiful," he brought a hand up and wiped away the tear that had fallen from Kurt's eye.

"Please Blaine, don't lie. I get that I'm not attractive or what you want," Kurt stopped talking and opened his eyes as Blaine kissed him.

"You are what I want and you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Please, believe me," Blaine urged.

Kurt nodded. "Then why did you stop?"

Blaine took a breath and shook his head. "It's silly and most likely impossible."

"What?" Kurt asked after Blaine didn't say anymore.

"Did you ever go to the community pool in Allen County?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Before they shut it down and my mom died. She would drive me there to swim because the pool in Lima was where everyone in my class went and they would just spend the whole time picking on me."

"I used to go too because my cousins lived there. One day I met a boy with really pale skin. I did a cannonball and landed where the boy was sitting next to the pool. He yelled and gave me a lecture on skin care and sunscreen. I didn't really understand, but I nodded and listened because he had the most beautiful voice and skin. At some point I asked if I could touch his skin to see how soft it was. He said…"

"You can help me put on more sunscreen," Kurt interrupted. Blaine nodded. "Then we waited another 10 minutes for it to set in before you dragged me down the giant slide."

"You were afraid to go on your own and only agreed if I promised to not let go of your hand," Blaine nodded.

"You didn't," Kurt answered.

"I didn't. I won't," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"That was the best day I ever had at that pool," Kurt admitted.

"Me too. I went back the next year, but you weren't there," Blaine said.

"My dad didn't have time to take me after my mom died. He had to work," Kurt explained. "How did you remember though? It was one day."

"This," Blaine said pressing his thumb to Kurt's beauty mark again. "I remember seeing it and pressing my thumb to it and you said…"

"It's a star because I was born a star and would be a star one day," Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. "You are. You will be."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "I love you," he said before moving down and kissing along Blaine's jaw and throat, down his chest, all the time saying "I love you." Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes letting Kurt do what he wanted for a minute before pulling him back up into a hungry kiss. He then pushed Kurt back and made his way down Kurt's chest, his thumb never leaving the beauty mark. Kurt was a star, his star, he put his lips over the mark and made his own on top of it.

"Always mine, my star," Blaine whispered and looked up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt nodded. "Your star," he agreed and smiled.


End file.
